


Day 2 - hurt/comfort

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicknames, honestly, i diagnose kazu with the self doubt, i mean... just wait til you see a mini rp thing a friend and i did, mmmgm pain, the angst potential these boys hold, we did it like in the beginning weeks of the eu release and we scream about it to this day, yall are sleeping on tsuzukazu, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Tsuzuru always knew when his boyfriend was in one of his sad moods.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Day 2 - hurt/comfort

It was another one of these days, Tsuzuru could spot this from the first sign; the mood of his boyfriend when he woke up. 

Kazunari had these sad pits more often than not, hiding them with a smile, slang and maybe a joke or two. Kazunari would only let one person see him like this. 

Tsuzuru was honoured that it was him. 

Tsuruzu shifted in his bed but stopped when he heard Kazunari whine at the movement. "Hey," the brunet whispered, pressing his lips to Kazu's forehead. "I'm just going for a shower, I'll be right back."

"Yeah?" Kazunari hummed.

"Yeah." Tsuruzu brushed his nose against Kazunari. "Promise, I'll bring breakfast too okay?"

"Mmn," Kazunari shifted again, digging his face into the pillow.

Tsuzuru sighed in concern as he watched Kazunari's breathing deepen as he went back to sleep. Tsuzuru dragged himself into the kitchen with a towel over his hair sighing as he watched the dye rub off onto it. 

“Morning,” Omi greeted, looking at him for a second before going back to tending the eggs and bacon. 

“Good morning, Omi,” He smiled, weaky. “Do a plate for Miyo too?” Omi nodded and set more bacon and eggs into the pan. A few more exchanges with groggy students and employees and took the two plates back to their shared room.

“Miyo? I brought breakfast.” 

“‘M not hungry,” Tsuzuru walked into the room setting the plate down on the desk in hopes that he could convince Kazunari to eat later. "Tsuzuru, I have a question." _Uh oh, no nickname,_ Tsuzuru hummed.

"Am I really worth all the effort?" Kazunari felt tears sting his eyes and curled into Tsuzuru's arms when offered them.

"Of course you are." Tsuzuru pressed his lips to the dry, straw-like strands of Kazunari's hair, "of course you are," he repeats.


End file.
